


peter parker one shots

by kidsofshield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sad, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsofshield/pseuds/kidsofshield
Summary: mostly angst, some fluff. there's blood.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Original Female Character(s), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Kudos: 8





	peter parker one shots

**Author's Note:**

> hehe spideychelle ;)))

Rain reflected on a dim lit room through thick shadowy blinds. The only light was from the streets, and a small rotating solar system lamp in the corner. The door to the room flew open, two bodies stumbling into the nearest wall. Their lips pressed together, moving quickly and passionately. Their hips grinding against one another, moving in sync. The shadowy figure who lightly held the other against the wall pulled away, breathing heavily before his lips went to her neck. He kissed it as he had just done with her lips, with passion.

The girl tilted her head up, letting out a soft moan. "Peter"

He pulled away, his head leaning against hers in the darkness. His hands shifting from her hips to her cheeks. "Yeah- yeah, sorry- sorry... Is this not okay?"

"No, no" She shook her head, reassuring his anxiousness with a hushed voice. "I uhm"

The girl bit her lip.

"MJ..." Peter whispered, his eyes staring into hers, though the girl was staring away from him, somewhere along his chest. "I'm sorry... did I do something?- I can- I can go."

"N- no Pete I just- I'm scared to- to uhm..." Michelle stumbled over her words, her hands shaking. Peter took them in his own, kissing them. He looked petrified, he had done something wrong, hadn't he?

"Oh- oh, MJ It's- we don't have- I- uh-"

A tear fell from her dimly lit face. "No- I'm- I don't look-" Her voice broke. "I don't want you to- my- I'm not..."

Peter wasn't understanding. "I'll go- I can go I didn't mean to upset you-"

"-No! I mean- I, ugh..." She took a shaky breath. "I... It's me because I hate me. I hate my body and my- my face and my looks and I don't _have _what other girls have and- and I don't look- I don't-"

"Oh, MJ." Peter put a thumb to her face, wiping her tears. "You are perfect. You are so _so _perfect. I- How can I explain how perfect you are."

She shook her head. "I'm not."

_Damnit. Damnit she was. _"Mj. Look at me... You're so much more than perfect. You... when I look at you, you are _all _I want. You're all I need because I love you!"

Her eyes finally met his, they widened a bit. "Y- you love me? Peter you aren't just saying this because you're-"

"-Really turned on? No, I'm not."

Michelle stared at him, before her lips smashed into his, and she let him press her against the wall again. When she finally pulled away, she smiled. "I love you, too."

That's how it all started. His hands found their way back to her hips, his lips along her neck to her collarbone, where she let him undo the first button of her plaid shirt. She shivered at the contact, and let out breaths of content. She looked at him with hesitation until he nodded, before she roughly lifted his shirt up and threw it somewhere in the dark room. The way she ran her hands across his chest made him feel things he had _never _felt before, and his movements only became more and more confident. 

Somewhere along the pure bliss, a feeling struck his spine, another feeling. The bad one. Peter pulled away, leaving MJ flustered and hanging. "What's wrong?"

Peter looked around in fear, feeling the horror in his head grow stronger. What the _hell _was about to happen? Peter backed away from his girlfriend after realizing he was the one in danger, and failed to miss the huge, metal object that crashed right into him. He wasn't sure how he'd gone from almost having sex to smashing through three layers of drywall into brick, but it sure had just happened. 

The boy groaned, looking up dizzily to find himself in somebodies bathroom. He looked up and his eyes nearly crossed. The shocky guy that had been partners with the Vulture had him pinned with some weird tech. He looked different, powerful, and terrifying. "Hey, man I was actually in the middle of something but-"

A thousand volts of electricity hit his chest, knocking any breath he had out of him. And it didn't stop. Peter stared at the man in horror, chocking and thrashing until it stopped, and his chest felt fried from the inside out. 

Peter groaned in pain, breathing heavily. He barely realized he was being picked up until he was smacked over the head with the guy's metal gauntlet, putting a nasty looking gash in the boy's bruising head. Peter let out another groan, trying to escape his grip, but shocks still ran throughout his body. This guy was a dick.

"Not so powerful, now, are you, kid?"

He pushed Peter through a window, shards sneaking their way into his back. Peter didn't even scream, he just held his breath. The amount of agony that surged through him at this point was like nothing he had ever felt before.

He was dangling out of a window now.

"Stop!" He was begging now. Why couldn't he fight back? He was trying like hell to, kicking his legs and thrashing his arms. Shocker didn't like the noise too much, because he dropped Peter, who managed to grab the ledge with a scream of pain. Every inch of him hurt. "Help! Help!"

If only Stark was alive.

God, he was going to fail Pepper and Morgan, he was going to leave Michelle behind, leave the new avengers to die!

"Let go, Peter. Let the pain end."

It was tempting, but the boy shook his head, and with every ounce of his strength, he tried to claw his way back up. He cried out as his feet slipped against the brick. "Please!"

The Shocker looked at him, faltering. Shit, he felt _bad. _Peter had cracked him with his teenage cries. He grabbed Peter's hand, and he gladly took it. He gripped it tight, and then the shocks came.

Fool. A fool as usual, Peter was becoming one it seemed. He thrashed, he couldn't give up.

May, Pepper, MJ, Morgan, The team.

All of them.

He fought through the agony, pulling himself up. "Come on Spider-Man."

His hand was on fire, black vein looking lines spreading up his arms. He let out sobs, of anger, defeat, and pain. His arm was dying, it felt like.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't hold on. Peter looked down. He'd die, but not immediately. First he'd hit the ground and shatter every bone in his body. Then they'd try to heal, and they'd heal wrong. He'd bleed out, choke on his blood and suffocate, slowly. He'd die slowly and alone. All alone in an alleyway in the rain. Peter cried, feeling his grip loosen.

_I'm so sorry._

He let go.

How had he gone from confessing his love to dying in a matter of minutes? The wind rushed against his ears, and then orange. And orange light below him, and he was engulfed into darkness. He fell, and fell, and fell, and then a small landing. A few feet down was all it was, to hard, marble floors. And he wasn't dead, just terrified, in horrible pain, and still in darkness. 

"Shit!"

Who was that?

Where was he?

Let the pain stop!

A familiar face peeped over his head, and for a moment all of it stopped.

No pain, just light, and...

"Tony?"

He looked pissed. "The song was _not _Led Zepplin, it was ACDC, now get the _hell _up! The road doesn't end here! Not for you!"

And then he was gone, and Stephen Strange stood over him in a hospital. 

"Kid."

And then Peter cried, and he didn't stop.

**Author's Note:**

> you've been fOOOLED


End file.
